Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system, computer readable medium, and method for transaction authorization, specifically with respect to financial networks and prepaid electronic payment cards.
Description of the Related Art
Individuals and businesses are increasingly turning to prepaid cards as a reliable means to enable cardholders to make electronic and in-person purchases without the inconvenience of cash or the risk of credit. Prepaid cards broadly fall into two categories: “closed loop” cards that are tied to a particular merchant (Sears™, Starbucks™, etc) for loyalty or incentive purposes, and “open loop” cards that are branded with the logo of a major network (Visa™, MasterCard™, Discover™, etc) and usable at any merchant that accepts that logo.
The most notable form of prepaid card—for both open and closed-loop cards—is the “gift card”. A gift card is a consumer product where one individual “loads” funds onto the card and then gives the card to someone as a gift. The recipient then uses this card in lieu of cash to either purchase from a given merchant (in the case of a closed-loop card), or anywhere the card's logo is accepted (open-loop card).
Another form of prepaid card is the “expense card”—typically an open-loop card—where an employer loads funds onto the prepaid card and distributes to employees to make business purchases.
Additional forms exist for remittance purposes (a family member in one country loads funds onto the card to be spent by the family in another country), payroll services (the paycheck of an employee is loaded onto the prepaid card instead of going to a bank account), and so on.
Unlike a “credit card”, where each purchase draws from a line of credit associated with the card, every purchase authorized by a prepaid card is supported by funds that have been secured by the card's issuer before the purchase is authorized. As such, the risk of non-payment experienced by issuers of credit cards is almost completely avoided by issuers of prepaid cards.
But this safety advantage to prepaid card issuers creates a corresponding disadvantage for prepaid card customers. Specifically, the customer purchasing the prepaid card must “load” funds onto the card before it can be used. Unlike a credit card which can be used to purchase up to a certain limit with the understanding that it will be later repaid, the prepaid card can only be used when funds are loaded onto the card in advance.
This disadvantage is further compounded by the simple fact that the customer of the prepaid card generally does not know at the time funds are loaded on the card, exactly what will be purchased. Accordingly, the customer must typically load onto the card the maximum amount that could conceivably be used, even if that means putting more funds onto the card than will actually be used.
Similarly, a disadvantage of the prepaid model is funds are typically loaded onto the card days, weeks, or months prior to any purchase actually occurring. During this period, those same funds cannot be used for any other purchase, cannot be used for investment purposes, cannot be used to pay off debt, etc.
Finally, the largest disadvantage of the prepaid model is after a purchase is actually made, there are generally funds left on the card. These funds are often insufficient for any significant purchase, and thus are ignored and never actually spent. Unspent funds on prepaid cards are classified as “abandoned” after some period of inactivity (or expiration of the card), and often default to the card issuer or the state—but rarely to the customer who purchased the card or the person who holds it.
It would therefore be desirable to alleviate the disadvantages experienced by prepaid card customers whilst preserving the benefits enjoyed by prepaid card issuers.
Description—FIG. 1
A system in the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The system involves a cardholder 110 interacting with a merchant terminal 120 connected via a network 125 to a merchant gateway 130, which is in turn connected via a network 135 to an authorization switch 140. The system also involves a prepaid card 141, which is managed by the authorization switch 140, held by the cardholder 110, and associated with a prepaid account 142.
Operation—FIG. 2
The manner of operation of the system illustrated in FIG. 1 is illustrated by the flowchart in FIG. 2, and begins with step 201 where cardholder 110 presenting prepaid card 141 to merchant terminal 120, for example by physically swiping the card through a magnetic stripe reader.
In step 202, merchant terminal 120 sends an authorization request via network 125 to merchant gateway 130, which then sends the authorization request via network 135 to authorization switch 140.
In step 203, authorization switch 140 retrieves the prepaid account 142 associated with prepaid card 141, for example from a database. Authorization switch 140 then compares the purchase amount contained in the authorization request with information in the prepaid account one example being the current account balance. If the account balance is at least equal to or less than the purchase amount in the authorization request, authorization switch 140 approves or declines the authorization request, respectively.
In step 204, authorization switch 140 approves the authorization request by responding via network 135 to merchant gateway 130, which in turn responds via network 125 to merchant terminal 120.
In step 205, merchant terminal 120 approves the purchase request of cardholder 110.
Alternatively, in step 206, authorization switch 140 declines the authorization request by responding via network 135 to merchant gateway 130, which in turn responds via network 125 to merchant terminal 120.
In step 207, merchant terminal 120 declines the purchase request of cardholder 110.